Integrated circuits generally receive a source of operating voltage from a power supply, and the operating voltage is usually called V.sub.CC. Transistors, specifically field effect transistors, in the integrated circuit have operating characteristics which relate to a threshold voltage referred to as V.sub.T. Reference circuits in general depend on the values of either or both of V.sub.CC and V.sub.T. As used herein, "V.sub.T " includes the threshold voltage for p-channel transistors, V.sub.TP.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reference generator for an integrated circuit that is relatively immune to variations in V.sub.CC.
A further Object of the present invention is to provide a reference generator which is relatively immune to variations in V.sub.T.